Harry Potter and the Elven Legacy
by DraygonRayne67
Summary: Adopted from a friend. Something happens on the train after third year, causing more than one prophecy to begin the process all of them featuring Harry. Harry/Harem with Hermione/George and I am thinking Ron/Pansy
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts Express

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, looked at his permission slip that his godfather had left him and smiled. 'Why did you do this for me?' he thought. 'You should be worried about yourself. Not me.'

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked as she looked at him worriedly. "You've been awful quiet ever since we got on the train."

"Yeah." Harry sighed, looking at his red-haired friend as the ginger watched Sirius' gift, the owl he had named Pigwidgeon. Suddenly however, a throbbing twinge occurred in his chest, causing him to bend over, the slip falling on the bench he sat on, sweat forming on his forehead as the throbbing increased.

Before he nearly fell over, Hermione caught him, causing him to look up at her in thanks, only to have her face looking none-too-happy. "What happened?" she asked as she sat him upright.

"I don't know. Just got some kind of pain in my chest." He said unhappily, feeling the throbbing pinch in his chest subside as he puts the slip away finally.

"Well you should be glad its only a pain in your chest." Ron grumbled as he looked at him. "I had my leg mauled while you guys came out right as rain."

"What are you talking about?" Harry snarled. "You got to go to the Hospital Wing while I had to fight Dementors." He explained as he looked at him with barely held contempt. "You think you could have cast a Patronus that would drive off as many as there was?" he asked.

"I don't even believe that you were able to do that." Ron laughed. "It must have been Professor Snape who did that." He said as he caught the owl and held it gently. "I mean, the Patronus charm is something that is not easily conjured, according to Lupin."

"Ron, that is not something that you should kid about." Hermione said angrily as she looked the boy over. "What is wrong with you that you can't think that Harry, the one person who would surprise everyone, could cast something like that. Not only did I hear him cast it, I saw the Patronus!" she snarled.

"Its okay, Hermione." Ron smiled, patting her on the knee. "As soon as we get home, you'll be okay."

Hermione simply looked at the man like he was a complete lunatic. "What are you talking about, Ron?" she asked. "I am going home with my parents and going on holiday." She explained as he continued to look at him. "You have no right to tell me what to do."

"Yes I do." Ron smirked before patting her again. "Dumbledore already told me…" he began, before being stopped by Ginny entering the compartment.

"So what does everyone have planned for the summer?" she asked.

"Dad said that he would be trying to get the family tickets to the world cup." Ron smiled dreamily now before holding Pig up again.

Harry looked at Ron again before looking away, his eyes locking on someone passing past the doorway. 'What the?' he thought before standing up, removing his robes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

In another compartment, up closer to the front of the train, four women were sitting and talking about things that had happened during the last year. These four were: Cho Chang, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil and Su Li a pureblood witch from Ravenclaw in the same year as Harry.

"I'm telling you, Cho." Parvati began again after a small silence. "You should forget Cedric Diggory and go after Potter." She explained with mirth. "You keep talking about how badly you and your dad want you to marry well."

"Doesn't matter." Cho said with a scowl. "You have to remember that Harry Potter isn't a pureblooded wizard and shouldn't even be considered up for marriage." She explained to her own misfortune. "Besides, I had my mum and dad check some things out." She sighed. "Potter has three marriage contracts. Ones that can't be changed." She said. "And there's a 'no concubine' by-law in each of them." She frowned.

"I can't believe the three of you." Su growled angrily. "Its bad enough that you all parade around the damn school. You don't even realize what is happening in the world much less this shit."

"What are you talking about?" Padma finally spoke up. "We're talking about Cho's future here."

"What future?" Su asked. "What future does someone have if they are unable to finish school because they wont stop picking on and bullying someone just because their different?"

"How dare you." Cho growled. "Next year when I am prefect you will…"

"How would you know you're even going to be Prefect?" Su asked, interrupting the soon-to-be tirade. "How do you even figure you could get away with bullying?" she asked.

"Who are you even talking about?" Parvati asked.

"I'm talking about Luna Lovegood, that's who the hell I'm talking about!" Su shouted angrily, fingering her locket.

"There she goes again," Cho sneered. "Fingering her damned necklace."

"Don't disrespect me." Parvati growled as she narrowed in on Su.

"If I hear about you three bullying or having someone bully Luna again, I will have every single one of you expelled by Professor flitwick." Su warned. "And don't think he already doesn't know about it."

"Get out of this compartment." Cho growled. "Get out now." She demanded.

Su simply shook her head and walked out of the compartment. But not before leaving behind a charm for the three that would make them realize what they were doing.

Now walking down the corridor of the Express, Su fished out her necklace and fingered the design. Looking down she frowned as she saw that it had changed its shape again. 'Bloody thing.' She thought as she walked through several people. 'Can't it keep its shape for once?' she wondered as she looked at the new design. 'Is that a Stag and a Dragon?' she asked it. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Su tucked the necklace back into her shirt and fingered her wand that was tucked neatly into the back of her skirt. She was instantly glad that she hadn't lapsed for too long because as soon as she looked back she saw Ginny Weasley slamming past her.

Watching Ginny Weasley walking happily into a compartment, she frowned as her mind instantly began being filled with thoughts of gold, treasure and parties. Shaking her head angrily, she pushed past the little fangirl and walked away, not even realizing that Harry Potter had spotted her.

Unaware of things going on, she remembered when her mother had given her the very necklace that was around her neck, or at least the blank slate of the artifact. Her mother was a half- elf witch who had forsaken many of her former heritages. Namely staying within the clan that had been around her father's home when it moved away to another location. But she did not however, forsake the magic that sang through both her and her newborn daughter. She had told her last summer that there was many thing s that her mother had to teach her, but most of it involved the necklace that she had given her. Aimlessly walking to the end of the train, Su sighed realizing that she suddenly felt a severe pinch in her chest, something that she had never felt before. Rubbing the area in an attempt to get rid of the pain, she ended up walking into an empty compartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sighed as once again, Ginny Weasley could be found trying to be friendly and get a conversation going with him, mostly dealing with Quidditch, which to Harry was a sport he was quickly realizing that he could live without. Sighing angrily as now Harry was having to ignore the ginger female, he had to also resist punching Ron for how he was acting around Hermione. 'Who the hell sticks up for Snape?' he wondered. Feeling even more annoyed, Harry stood up again and walked to the door.

"Harry where are you going?" Ginny asked, looking to Ron for help. 'Why won't he talk to me?' she wondered. 'When will he realize that we should be together?'

"Nowhere." Harry growled as he turned to stare at Hermione as she looked out the window now. "I'm going for a walk." He explained before he was gone.

"Wait let me come with you!" Ginny shouted, quickly getting to her feet and trying to follow, only to be stuck to the bench cushion. "Harry wait!" she cried out as she tried to fight back against the cushion.

She seemed to suddenly be staring at a now closed door, with no Harry to drool over. "Thanks for the help Ron." She grumbled.

Ron on the other hand, was trying to scoot over to Hermione and it wasn't working. "Come on Hermione, why won't you go to the World Cup with me?" he asked. "I'm sure Harry'll be there." He said anxiously, as if that would change everything.

Hermione immediately whirled around at him. "You think I care?" she shouted. "Harry is our friend. And you have been continuously insulting him ever since we got everything dealt with about Sirius!" she shouted.

"Why do I care about what that half-blood thinks!" he snarled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gringotts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Black walked into the bank worriedly as he watched the guards at the outside of the bank. He had been coming here to talk with some of the Goblins but had come under a cloak in an attempt to get passed them. Fortunately for him the Aurors outside in the alley didn't seem to care as they let him walk right past them. As soon as he walked into the Goblin Bank he pulled the hood back, smiling at the lack of people in the lobby.

Smiling further, he watched as three Goblin Guards and a small banker appeared through the end of the Lobby. Walking close to the four, Sirius' grin grew even more as he saw that it was one of his friends from the days before he attacked Peter that Halloween. "Hello Nipstrike." He said as he bowed to the Goblin banker. "I assume your gold has flourished my friend?" he asked.

Nipstrike, a Goblin with far too little time on his hands, smiled as he looked at the man. "Hello, Lord Black. How is everything feeling after being imprisoned for so long?" the Goblin asked.

"Well, I haven't really tried _everything_ as it were since I've been on the run," Sirius chuckled. "But I was able to find Pettigrew, and was able to see Harry." He smiled at the good memory.

"That is good news, Lord Black." Nipstrike smiled before looking and nodding to the guards who backed off marginally. "As soon as we have him we can force the Ministry to give you a fair trial like we discussed." He smiled a toothy grin. "But I would think that there was something here that you wanted to take care of other than just your health, my friend."

"Obviously." Sirius barked a laugh as he looked at the guards. "Is that you, Rustward?" he asked the older of the guards as he looked worriedly.

"Lord Black." The Goblin muttered as he bowed his head.

"Don't bow to me, Rustward." Sirius demanded. "You saved my life on more than one occasion." He explained. "I should be bowing to you, not the other way around." He said aggressively as he did just that to the guard. "But if you and yours ever need me, Rustward, you had better believe that I will be there to help in any way I can." He vowed as he held out his hand, their eyes locked together in silence.

Suddenly looking at the hand, the goblin known as Rustward looked at Nipstrike who only gave the Goblin a nod before he clasped hands with the black haired lord. "Thank you, Lord Black." Rustward said, his voice as steely as one would expect.

Sirius smiled as he stood back up. "Now, Nipstrike." He smiled. "How about we go talk business? I need to get a new Will made up along with a few other things." He said as he held up several familiar scraps of clothe.

It was just as Sirius and the Goblins turned to move toward his office that a door was slammed open from where Nipstrike and the Guards had appeared. Loud gasps were heard as Sirius looked on as a rather tall Drow Elf female proceeded to move quickly through the small crowd, her face showing very little even through her silver mane of hair. Sirius looked the woman over, only to realize that there was something familiar about her. Excusing himself momentarily, Sirius moved closer to the woman, only to come up short as he recognized a pair of emerald green eyes looking around angrily, as well as a large lock of hair hanging down with a long series of hair beads clutching the hair. Several of them were ones he had given the woman. "Celeste?" he asked loudly, not even realizing that he had spoken loudly.

With a whirl, the woman seemed to look him up and down. "How do you know that name? Who are you!" the woman demanded in a much deeper voice than what Sirius remembered. Even though she was now standing right in front of him grabbing his collar, he couldn't help but feel happiness at seeing her.

"Celeste, I'm hurt." He began as he tried to get her off of his collar only to have her tighten her grip. "You don't remember me?"

"Why would I remember you, human?" she asked angrily.

"Oh, so we're back to Human and Elf now huh?" he whispered. "I would think that you would remember someone who was your great grandchild's blood brother." He growled. "Has it been too long that I as one of your special lovers have faded from your memory?" he demanded. "Or is it that your great granddaughter that you loved more than most dying has changed you? After all, you were supposed to be there for Harry, your great great grandson, if I was unable to provide for him? Where were you, Elder of the Drow Clan?" he snarled. Of all the responses he was thinking would happen, the large pressure on his windpipe as well as the punch to his nose knocking him out was not one of them.

"You know nothing about my family, Human." Celeste growled as she moved away from the downed human, only to have sharp pointed weapons pointed at her neck. "What is the meaning of this!" she snarled.

"I would ask you the same thing, Elder." Nipstrike began as he moved to Sirius to help revive him. "You just assaulted the latest Lord of the House of Black."

Celeste seemed to start as she looked Sirius in the face before she was assaulted with suppressed memories that she had kept hidden. Memories of the only real chance she had at normality since her husband died. "Regulas?" she asked, looking down at the goblin, only to have him shake his head no. Celeste immediately began to cry out in anger as she saw Sirius again. "Sirius." She gulped as she got a nod from the Goblin. She immediately tried to get to him but was stopped from the Goblins. "Please, I have to be sure its him!" she screamed out.

"Come with us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown Location

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight dark clocked figures sat around a small wooden stump, a small dagger on each of the points on the stump itself. But as the figures stood there, another walked into the area, a large bow on its back as it kneeled on a knee and pulled its hood up, revealing a dark skinned woman with dark blue eyes and long silver hair with blue highlights. "Honored Elders of the Wood Elf and High Elf clans." The woman began as she looked each of them in their hooded faces. "We of the Drow are aware of a prophecy that will cause great pride for the Elves in all entirety." She said worriedly. "We are only concerned about the one we suspect to be the one who will bring about the change." She said as she looked back the way she had come.

"What do you mean, Drow Messenger?" One of the male sounding Elder asked, one of the taller ones that is, looked at her oddly. "How do the Drow know of this Prophecy?" he asked.

"High Elf Elder," the Drow began as she pulled her hand slowly into her robe and pulled out a rather sizeable scroll out of them. "This is a letter from out Leader, asking for information. That is all. We have discovered that there is a male of Elf descent, even though we do not know who, and that he is even now attending that wretched school of Hogwarts." She said with contempt as she looked at them again.

One of the shorter Elven Elders stood forth and pulled his hood up, revealing a man who bore many scars on his elven face, with brown skin and a small amount of black in his otherwise green hair. "You say that there is someone of elven ancestry in a human school?" he asked.

"Yes, Wood Elf Elder." The Drow said worriedly. "I would think that this would have been found sooner, if things were not so forbidden to talk to others about. As such the only reason my own Elders asked for me to attend such a highly esteemed gathering much less ask for one is to warn the Elders of this council that there is a need to watch the humans and their dealings, even if it is distasteful." The Drow sighed, knowing that there would be an argument.

"Let us see this scroll." Another voice called out from the two who originally talked. "When we see this information we will make our decision." The voice explained. It was then the Drow looked upon the person and was greeted with the sight of two very long blades at the figures hips. Suddenly, catching the Drow unaware, the figure pulled their hood back as well, showing a High Elf woman with piercings along each of her elongated ears. "I am Eirschell Vasinta. What is your name, Drow Messenger?" she asked.

"I am Valenka, daughter of Elbonai." Valenka said as she bowed to the woman.

"The Daughter of a Cave Hunter?" Eirschell asked as she looked aback slightly.

"Yes, my Elder." She said as she bowed, handing a much smaller Elf the scroll.

As soon as the Elder took the scroll and read even a little bit of it, looking back at her with shock in her eyes. "This is going to be an interesting thing."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gringotts

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sirius' head hung low as he looked through the office that he had been pulled into. "I can't believe that she would react like that." He whispered to himself as he looked to the goblin behind him. "I just can't believe it Nipstrike." He said. "I mean," he said as a sigh, before he turned away again to lean against the wall, a blush on his face. "If an Elf of ANY kind could be the Matriarch of a family, I would have asked her when James and I went to see her with Lily."

"I still would have refused, Sirius Black." The familiar voice called to him from the other side of the door. "You were too much of a hot head back then." Her voice this time brought with it a smile. "Just like now."

"Celeste, why did you attack me?" Sirius demanded, throwing the heavy door open suddenly.

"I thought you were another human." Celeste began before she ran forward and hugged the escaped convict. "You haven't been to see me in over two decades, Siri." She explained, or tried to.

As if at the flip of a switch, the Drow Elf pulled back and slapped the convict hard. "What is the meaning of this, Madame?" Nipstrike demanded as he watched his friend fall to the ground.

"Why did you never come back, Siri?" Celeste ordered. "Why have I not heard from you in so long?"

"We don't get many uses of the prison owls, Celeste." Sirius groaned as he picked himself back up. "I was stupid, and fucked up in my protection of Harry."

"Harry is dead!" Celeste screamed out as she felt the forbidden tears fall on her cheeks. "He has been dead for twelve years!"

Sirius looked at her once again, this time with anger on his face and rage in his eyes. "Celeste you might want to talk more with the representatives. Harry has been alive, is still alive, and just last week saved me from Dementors."

Xxxxxxx

Hogwarts Express ~ Harry

Xxxxxxx

Harry stilled as he heard everything that Ron had said. Taking a look at a small braid he had around his wrist, he found the red hair attached to four other strands. The hair looked frayed and broken in places, causing him to ever regret being involved with those two Weasleys. Ripping the hand-made bracelet from his wrist, he growled as the entire thing ignited. 'I guess Hermione isn't a good enough friend.' He thought as he felt the pain in his chest spring forth again, this time more like a pulse. It made him very tired. Throwing the charred bracelet to the ground, he sneered as he walked down the train carts. 'They ask me if I'm alright.' He sighed as he trailed his fingers over both sides of the wall, not noticing the small crackling that appeared in blue magic along the walls from his fingertips. 'I doubt I'll _ever_ be alright.'

Looking at several people now cowering from him, something that now made him even more angrier, Harry saw that there was a lone compartment at the end of the train, and from the way things look when he kicked the door open slightly, there wasn't anyone inside. But there was a bed on the inside of the compartment. As soon as he saw the bed, he was hit with an intense wave of exhaustion the likes of which he could only think that it made him feel like he had just had another fight with the Basilisk. Thinking of the Basilisk however, brought up memories of his 'supposed' friends. Or at least Hermione. Shaking his head, Harry walked numbly to the bed and laid down, not even realizing how the blankets and sheet moved back for him. He was asleep before he could even breathe out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ~ 3 Hours later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am only going to tell you this one more time, Ronald Weasley." Hermione snarled as she got up from the bench, watching the male Weasley. She wasn't even shocked when she saw Ginny getting up to leave the compartment over an hour ago. "I am not going to go to the World Cup with you." she began. "I do not like Quidditch. I do not like the idea of spending my entire summer laying around when I could be studying." She snarled.

"But Hermione why do you want to study all the time?" Ron asked. "It's not like you need it."

"Shut up." Hermione growled. "My family and I are going on vacation to France and I am going to have fun."

"Why do you wanna spend so much time with those Muggles anyways?" he asked, getting a slap from Hermione.

"Those 'Muggles' as you so call them? Their my family. My PARENTS!" she shouted.

"I STILL don't understand why you are taking so much time with them." Ron growled.

A sudden explosion from the rear of the train caused the entire compartment to rock angrily, causing Hermione to fall off her feet, while Ron instantly pitched forward, his head smacking into the wall behind her, knocking him out. As she looked at him in worry, she saw that he was still breathing, and from the way that his nose looked, it seemed like it may actually broken and bleeding. Turning left and right, Hermione frowned as she saw people literally begin to flow out of their compartments. Opening her own door, she was awarded with a very powerful lurch as the train stopped at a quicker than needed rate, which caused Hermione to pitch to the side a little.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny Weasley looked on in confusion of what was going on. Pulling her wand, she walked slowly from the front of the Express, watching how many were leaving their compartments. "Head to the front of the train." She said as several older students looked at her in confusion. "I was going to go back there and find out what was going on. Someone should go talk to the Conductor and find out what is going on and why he stopped the train." She explained, not looking them in the eye before moving further down to the back of the train. Looking out the train window, Ginny was shocked to see the entire area darkening, as if by some darker energy, there was a green like light from the back of the train, at least by the way the glare was coming from the back. Staring wide-eyed, she moved quicker, trying to dodge through people. She was instantly stalled by several people who didn't seem to want to move. Growling in frustration, Ginny snarled and walked back to the front of the train. Reaching the front compartment, she walked in without knocking and was instantly knocked out by several spells hitting her in the chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione snarled before she saw Cho running past her as though she could only stand there. "Cho!" she shouted, causing the Ravenclaw to stop and look at her. "Whats going on?" Hermione asked as the woman looked her up and down.

"There's been some kind of explosion at the back of the train and the Conductor said something about being unable to move the train." The woman explained, causing Hermione to frown. "Some of us are going to go find out what is going on."

"Okay I'm going with you." Hermione said as she grabbed her wand and looked down the train.

"I don't think that there's some kind of monster or anything that is waiting on the end of the train." Cho said as she pointed at Hermione's wand. "What are you intending to do with that?"

"Three years of having adventures with Harry Potter will make you wary of anyone or anything that is able to stop a magical object such as the Hogwarts Express." Hermione explained with a blush.

Cho simply laughed at her before walking down the hall, shaking her head, a now grumbling Hermione Granger following her after not even a second thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rear of the Train

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred scowled as he and George tried to enter the last of the compartments. "I don't know what this means, George." He said as he punched the door, trying to get into the room. "I mean, something is literally rattling the door! Whoever is behind this door, it's ridiculous." He gulped.

"Whoever it is, we best not get on their bad side I would think, my dear Fred." George said wryly as he cast a charm on the door, only to have it rebound on him, knocking him back into the other wall. "Ouchie." He groaned before he fell to the floor.

"George!" Fred shouted as he looked down the hall to see the Gryffindor Chasers arriving at the compartment. "What bloody spell did you try?" he demanded as he picked him up slightly.

"It…" George groaned, rubbing his head. "It was just the _Alohamora_ spell." He said angrily as he pushed his brother away and standing up, only to be caught by Angelina and Katie.

"Easy you bloody woman." Katie laughed as she looked at the door. "If you two can't see the serious magic going over that door, I am sorry but your pranks must have been done by someone else."

"I am not a bloody woman!" George shouted as he leaned against the wall.

"Sometimes I wonder." Fred snickered, only to get smacked upside the head by Angelina. "Bloody hell!" he shouted.

"Stop insulting your twin." Angelina growled as she looked at the door.

"Fred, George!" came the voice of Hermione Granger as she seemed to stampeded over other students just to get to them. "Whats going on!" she seemed to demand. "Have you seen Harry?" she asked, not even looking at the triplets next to her.

"For one thing." Katie sighed. "We have other things going on then trying to find Harry." She said as she tried to move the handle on the door. "You guys need to stand back." She frowned before removing her robes, causing some of the new students that were still coming down the train as it revealed her in a muscle shirt and a pair of jeans. Looking over, she saw her two female friends taking their sweet time doing the same. Back at the door, she wound up and proceeded to kick the crap out of the door, making several people sweet drop before trying to move closer. Hermione on the other hand, was trying to restrain herself from being a bitch and chewing the girl out for being unladylike or anything like that.

"Go away, little girl." Angelina snarled as she looked at the younger Muggleborn. "You think you're so damn intelligent, yet you don't see a powerful barrier with a warding scheme to deflect most anything used against it." She explained as she seen Katie fall back against the wall. "Katie, would you try listening to someone first before you try using your damn Jiu Jutsu on a door?" she frowned. "Alicia, see what you can find out from that door." She ordered, watching as everyone seemed to fawn over her and the other girls. _Oh give me a break._ She thought to herself as she turned to watch Alicia at work.

Alicia on the other hand, could only frown as she could not even _begin_ to understand what was going on with the door. _What LANGUAGE is this?_ She asked herself. "Girls we have a problem." She sighed.

"What is it?" Katie asked as she looked back at the twins, nearly fighting herself not to hurt them.

"I don't know this language of warding." Alicia frowned with a shake of her head. "I think I can see several rune clusters but their connected to the Ley Line underneath the train, so whatever it is, is rigged with the power running this train, and there's some kind of different rune scheme that looks like it is running with a countdown system." She explained worriedly. "And without me knowing the language, I can't tell how much longer it's going to be running."

"Well why don't you let someone else take a look?" Hermione said with a snide sneer as she tried to push her way through the girls.

"Because I know thirty seven written languages, numerical and alphabetic, little girl." Alicia said with a sneer. "Now, be a good little fourteen year old, and shut up. Go play Exploding Snap or something."

Hermione immediately looked scandalized as she looked around her for someone to go on her side of the debate. "Just shut up Granger." The voice of an oily blonde called up from the back of the group. "Potter's not here to fluff your ego and protect you so why don't you go sit down somewhere." Draco Malfoy snapped as everyone seemed to part his way.

"Hey, Malfoy." Katie smiled slightly before giving the blonde Slytherin a nod. "Is Daphne able to get up here? I heard from Millie that she was able to read Goblin text." She explained as the Slytherin turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"What does that have to do with this Rune scheme?" Hermione growled unhappily.

"Because this isn't a human language, Granger." Draco groaned as he turned back around, his stooges gone for the moment. "If these three are asking for help, then there is a reason."

"Thank you Draco." Alicia smiled before turning back to the door and its puzzle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. Looking to a desk on the side of his office, he smiled as he watched several silver and blue instruments shined brightly. "Good, he is doing good." He whispered, not even noticing that several of them were not moving. One of them, however, he did notice. "What is happening with the Express?" he wondered when he didn't see that the tracking charm device he had set up for the Hogwarts Express was no longer moving. Standing up slowly as he watched the object, he walked over to find that there was a green glow at the end of the object, causing him some small amount of worry. Stepping up to his floo, he disappeared with a silent flush of green flame.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts Express === Ron

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronald Weasley woke up with a start before he fell back down, clutching his head in pain. Drawing a hand over his wound, he frowned as he saw something crawl out of his pack. A brown and balding rat crawled out of where he had put all of his travel clothes, as if it had never left. A sudden burst of pain however, caused him to pass out again before he could do anything about the suspected rat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rat

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter Pettigrew frowned as he looked around in his form as Scabbers. He had came back to the Hogwarts Express because of a demand from his master. _I can't believe this._ He thought angrily as he looked at the boy he had stayed with. _I wish Master would have sent someone else to do this mission._ He thought with worry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gringotts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Black had to stop himself from calling out to the unconscious Elf. "Nipstrike," he began, worry evident on his face and in his eyes as he looked to the goblins next to the Celeste's unconscious body. "Is she okay?"

"Sirius," Nipstrike said with slightly awed concern. "That spell should not have done that." He began. "She's alive," he frowned. "But drained."

"What do you mean it shouldn't have done that?" Sirius growled, not even looking at the guards rushing into the room, only to be stopped by Nipstrike.

"That spell uses the ambient energy of any nearby Ley Lines to finish the spell." He explained. "It should have been nothing more than a bee sting to any Drow Elf."

"Great." Sirius growled as he looked around the room. "I'm sorry you guys." He sighed. "I just found her again. I thought she was dead." He whimpered.

"We'll find out what happened when she wakes up." Nipstrike said with a pat on the shoulder. "Until then you said you had other things to do?" he asked, getting a sad nod from the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Adopted this from Dragon Master. Added some more content, making it where Draco isn't such a douche and other people can get along with him. Hermione is still AU along with Ron, and no, those two will NOT be in a relationship. I am giving her a relationship with one of the twins. The Harem will not feature more than two girls his own age. Right now the Harem for Harry is looking to being the following:

Su Li

The Griffindor Chasers

N. Tonks

Daphne Greengrass

Hestia Jones

Emma Vance

**Girls that WONT be in the Harem:**

Ginny Weasley (Can never figure out WHY he ended up with her in the first place)

Hermione Granger (Too bossy)

Luna Lovegood (Have plans for her)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts Express

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione glared at the people in front of her. Draco Malfoy, the most despicable person she had ever met, had come through more than just a little. Daphne Greengrass had shown up only a half hour after Draco had sent his goons. What made her even angrier was the fact that somehow, the pureblooded bitch had been able to at least recognize some of the cluster as of the Elven variety. But that was AFTER Hermione herself had insisted to have a chance at looking at the clusters. She had regretfully been unable to figure even as much as Alicia had been able to do. Running forward, however, she ran at the door and threw up a heavy unlocking spell, only for it to rebound and hit her causing her to be thrown off her feet, and causing her to land in a still in pain George's arms.

"I thought we said not to do that again, Granger." Draco's voice called out. "I know for a fact that I saw three women who are OLDER than you, more EXPERIENCED then you, and in more ways might I add." He said with a growl, holding up his hands as he looked at the three suddenly angry chasers. "I didn't mean it like that." He pleaded.

"Whatever seed of a Death Eater." Hermione growled as she tried to stare him down. "You know nothing!"

"And yet you think you do?" Draco asked. "I don't have to explain a THING to you." he snarled. "If you wanna throw my fucked up family into an argument, why don't you work things out for yourself instead of making Potter do it?" he snarled, holding up a burnt up thick strand of hair. "Do you know what this is, Granger?" he asked, tossing it in front of her. "You and your red-headed boyfriend are pathetic." He said before walking away, nodding to the three chasers, then to the two Weasleys. "Talk to you guys sometime."

"Everyone back to your compartments," Fred called out as he watched everyone starting to become restless.

Cedric Diggory suddenly arrived from the back of the crowded hall, looking stunned as he looked at the now glowing door. As everyone seemed to disperse, he smiled as he saw Cho walking away. "Fred, George." He called out, causing the twins to look away from the door. "We have an issue." He whispered. "Some of the sixths years was scared up at the front of the first compartment, they were scared and worried so yeah." He said with a frown.

"Get on with it." George growled. "We didn't do anything."

"I know you goofballs." Cedric said as he face-palmed. "Ginny rushed in and was hit by like seven stunners." He said. "They're up there thinking because its your sister, you two are gonna make their lives hell or something."

Fred smiled as he looked at the older Hufflepuff. Putting his hand on his shoulder, he looked him in the eye. "Tell them not to worry." He said with a smile. "Get them to watch over her until she wakes up and get back to the station and they can consider us even."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Scabbers xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter Pettigrew instantly hid in an empty compartment as he waited for everyone to depart before walking into the last compartment. _Stupid children._ He squeaked to himself. _Always getting in my way._ He thought as he looked at the mass of people walking by. _I swear if I had a wand I would kill every single one of these children._

His thoughts however, were not to be finished as someone accidentally stepped on his tail, causing him to nearly change back to kill them with his bare hands. He quickly powered through the hallway, only to pass out in fright as a rather large pair of cats meowed and began to stalk him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Headmasters Office - Two hours later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore immediately began cursing as he appeared through the floo connection in his office. He had just spent the last two and a half hours trying to get in touch with the Hogwarts Express and find out what was going on, only to find out that every method of communication with the train had been cut off. Not even the tracks were visible! Then he had had to get Aurors from the Ministry to go with him to the Platform and inform the agitated parents that there was a problem with the train. An unfortunate Auror had even been attacked by a flying purse somehow, before Albus had sent the man through the barrier to look for any of the Muggleborn parents. Albus himself had had to go through and bring every single parent through to the platform, assigning several more Aurors just to protect the parents! Rubbing his forehead as he reached his chair, he let loose a loud sigh before bring a bottle of Whiskey out of his desk drawer.

An unexpected visitor however, caused him to look up from his bottle. "What can I do for you, Severus?" Albus asked before downing another swig of the drink.

"You know that something is going on with the Express. Why aren't you fixing this? I am being assaulted by floo calls by the families of my snakes and I have no idea what to do." Severus explained.

"I don't know what is going on with the train. There is a complete blackout over the skies above it, no portkeys are able to get there and the floo network is disconnected somehow." Albus began. "And I have tried already to get to the Express through Apparating, and came up dead nowhere." He said with a growl.

"I'll bet it has something to do with that POTTER brat." Severus snarled, causing Albus to sigh and shake his head.

"When are you going to get over your pathetic little grudge?" the Headmaster asked. "I cannot protect you from the Aurors if you continue to do as you are."

"You do NOT threaten me, Headmaster." Severus snarled. "Now I have to go deal with angry parents." He said with a growl before leaving with a flourish of his robes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the forests of Britain ~ Two hours later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight Elves in robes converged on a small table. At the center of the table, was a small scroll, encased in a black wooded box. "Are you sure of this, Atrigun?" one of the smaller elves asked, his brown skin shining with concern. "The Legacy is just a legend."

"Vestus you and I both know that any legend has a beginning." Atrigun began, drawing back their hood revealing a black haired elf with green eyes. "Sirius Black is one of my many old friends." She said with worry. "He completed the Vasgus Romeen ritual of manhood." She began as they looked amongst them. "And you all know what that means for the Drow."

"I can't believe that you think that a mere human can be anywhere near an elves lineage." A deep masculine voice called from one of the wider robed figures. "It's a HUMAN!"

"He is a half elf," Vestus began angrily. "You have no right to even be here much less talking about someone's purity of their life." He explained. "Now, shut up or leave. We will discover everything on our own."

The man in question however, could only growl before turning away from them yet standing in place. "This human will NOT be our savior." He explained angrily. "The Lost Ones are not returning, and that family left us for exile decades ago!"

"Who said that they ever left?" a feminine voice called out, causing everyone to turn to the source of the voice.

"Vegaria Belastria," Atrigun said with wonder. "Care to explain what you mean by that statement?"

Vegaria simply frowned before looking at the table. "The Legend says that the Lost Ones had such abilities and powers that caused everyone to lose their will to fight." He began. "I happen to keep my pointed ears up and hear that there are creatures that actually feature those such powers."

"So why do you have all this negativity towards the legendary elven warrior." Atrigun sneered, looking away from the elf.

"Because I happen to believe that it is an ELF that is meant to stop the Great Evil and not some half-wit human mortal!" Vegaria snarled.

"Then you should shut up." A new yet female voice called out from the other side of the clearing, nearing the table quickly. "My messenger it seems got here too late." The voice of Celene called out, pulling back her own hood, shocking the assembled elves. "Lower cowels, NOW!" she demanded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts Express

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you think your better then the rest of us?" a female voice called out, causing Hermione to jump. Turning to look to the door, she only frowned as she looked at the three Crimson Vixens as they were called.

"I don't know what you're talking about, much less do I care." She said before turning to her book that she had been reading. "Now please leave I am studying."

"Now see, Katie?" Alicia said happily. "She's 'studying' again." She said, holding her fingers up in quotations. "Do you even realize that all the studying isn't going to do you a damn lick of good?" she asked.

"How would you know?" Hermione growled, accidentally throwing her book at the door, only for Angelina to catch it. "You purebloods have no idea what I have to go through."

Her statement however, was interrupted by laughter and by more than just three people. Looking to the door again, she growled as she looked at several more people not even looking at her, but at the book she had been reading: Wizarding Laws. "What are you laughing about!" she demanded.

"For one thing, Tinkerbell." Katie laughed as she held her chest. "We are not purebloods." She smiled, looking at her friends. "In fact, we all use to be orphans, until some lovely mundane families took us in, even though they were sworn to the Statute of Secrecy."

Angelina stepped forward a little bit, holding the book out to Hermione. "One thing you should realize, Granger," she began. "Is that some people, us included, have to CLAW our way out of the gutter." She growled, looking at Alicia. "Some of us more than others." She said as she sat down, the other chasers following her example. "So when you hold yourself as you are, do you really look at what people think of you, or are you content on being a bookworm for Harry to ask for help, even though he doesn't need it?" she asked. "You make yourself act like your going to be Head Girl, and that no matter what, you are going to jump straight to Minister of Magic." She growled. "Do you remember Penelope Clearwater? Muggleborn much like the rest of us."

"Yes I remember her."

"That's good." Katie said anxiously. "Do you want to know what that precious Head Girl is doing now? Angelina just got an Owl from her the other day." She said as she looked out at the now slowly moving train.

"Last I heard she was wanting to get into the Muggle Relationships Department at the Ministry." Hermione said with conviction as she slowly retrieved her book from the dark skinned Chaser.

"She's working for the Floo Department." Angelina growled.

"And if she hadn't gotten a Floo CLEANING position she would have had to work as an apprenticeship program at the TAILORS!" Alicia snarled.

"But that is something I want to help!" Hermione shouted, standing up in anger as she felt the three were ganging up on her.

"Sit down, Granger." Katie snapped. "We know what you want."

"But after so long in the Magical World, you still are head over heels into the idea of a surreal world." Angelina sighed, crossing her legs. Holding out her hand, revealing a silver watch that seemed to shimmer. "Do you know how all _three_ of us got these?" she asked.

"No, I don't."Hermione whimpered as she looked at the three, now realizing that there was nothing that could save her.

"Great now she cows down to us, instead of getting in our way when examining that damn rune cluster." Alicia snarled, holding out her own hand, revealing an identical watch to the two that were now revealed to her.

"We got this from our _lovely_ teammate, one Harry Potter." Katie smiled as she kissed the watch band. Shaking her head suddenly, Katie held up something else that Hermione realized that she hadn't noticed. "These were also given to us. By Harry." She smiled before opening up her bag.

"Harry came to us about two weeks after that broom incident, sighting that out of all of his teammates, that we were the most likely to make something of ourselves, so he asked us" Alicia began only to be supported by Katie.

"What all three of us wanted to do with our lives after school let out." Katie once again smiled.

"So we told him." Angelina said hastily. "I ended up with a full set of charms books, with an intermediate Rune carving kit, same with Katie."

"And I ended up receiving the bulk of it in a full set of beginner all the way to master grade rune and ward tools complete with books." Alicia smiled.

"But your Quidditch players!" Hermione shouted, only to be on the receiving end of a slap by Angelina.

"You know, for someone who believes in equal rights for everybody," the dark skinned chaser began.

"You just sounded an awful lot like a Pureblood Slytherin." Alicia said with a small frown. "Come on girls." She began, standing up. "This little wanna-be is just riding coat tails."

"We shouldn't have tried to help you." Katie growled. "Hell I feel dirty." She said as she pretended to wipe her clothes free of imaginary dirt.

"When you get your head out of the clouds and feel up to being a big girl, and away from stupid people putting idiotic thoughts in your head, come find us." Angelina sniped. "We'll be the ones working for a mastery and _THEN_ being Quidditch players. Ever hear of the term, 'Work hard, play hard'?"

Hermione was left to her own devices once again. But she could not seem to get her mind wrapped around what the trio had been saying. _What does it matter?_ She thought as she looked outside at the slightly lighter sky. _Soon I'll have my way paved._ She thought as her imagination went onward to after she was through with school, becoming Minister and then changing the way the Magical World saw the Muggleborn and Squibs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco's Compartment

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco Malfoy smiled as he looked at his hands. In one hand, was the twine of burned hair that he had picked up off of the floor. In the other, was a potions vial. _Lucius thinks that this will help me?_ He wondered before shrugging his shoulders, quickly opening the window and throwing the vial out of the window. "I'll become what I am meant to be on my own merits." He growled to himself. "And now that Potter realized that the Weasley is not his friend, then I can do what I was supposed to do, and _NOT _what my father thought I should." He thought as he tucked the band into his robes pocket. His mind immediately calmed as he thought of something. "Goyle, Crabbe, go and ask Daphne to come here, I need to ask her something."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back of the train

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the glowing door, several loud clicks were heard, only to be silenced by a mysterious hiss. Several minutes later, the door returned to its original appearance. Inside the room, however, was a totally different story. Pictures were mending, a single queen sized bed was rearranging into the separate benches, and the walls seemed to shift and moan in anger as they were once again forced to move. Unfortunately for the two inside the room, silent screams were heard as they were pulled apart on the bed, their bodies seeming to be moving and shifting as well before a loud groan and shriek was heard from the two, and a green and blue dome appeared around each of them, only to break seconds later. On one bench, sat a girl of Asian or Chinese descent, about five foot six, with an hourglass figure that would make most think that she was a run-way model. Covered barely in a pair of torn and ripped robes bearing Ravenclaw colors, with obvious areas where she had grown, her hair was different than how it was left however, a single streak of almost silver green hair now complimented her now bowl-cut like hair and her flawless skin continued to make her even more beautiful to the common eye.

On the other bench was something different altogether. A boy that looked to be sixteen years old lay there, his outfit other than his boxers ruined, his body seeming to bulge with power and strength before it quieted down and morphed back into a smaller frame, a more tightly packed and streamline frame that seemed to compliment the man far better. Long black hair seemed to flow down onto the end of the bench, seeming to shroud his head. He is the first however, to awaken from his slumber, even if he was awoken by pain as he stretched, bones and joints popping as he moved. _Damn Marcel._ He thought angrily as he felt his back pop for the seventh time. _Should have told us it would be that painful._ He grumbled before looking at his side, finding it empty. "Su?" he asked out loud, worry evident. Look at the other side of the room as he heard a groan, he sighed as he felt relief upon seeing the woman that had become so important to him. _Thank Merlin._ He thought, only to chuckle. _I still say I can't be his descendant._ He thought, pulling his hand through through his hair, he frowned. "Okay, still a half elf." He muttered as he felt a pair of elongated ears.

"It still makes you look cute and much more intelligent." Su's voice called out from the bench, only then making him realize that she was staring at him. "Besides, at least we still look somewhat older." She smiled as she sat up, more sounds of popping resulting as she winced at the sounds. "I would have hated to wait." She growled as she stood up. "Harry, we waited a year with Marcel and the others." She said before pulling him to his feet. As soon as he stood up , he was greeted with a pair of lips crashing into his, causing the both of them to push into a neighboring cupboard, causing it to break open, contents spilling out on top of them even as they fell, still kissing.

For Harry, the wood splinters that were digging into his back was nothing as he felt the woman he loved kissing him heavily. Something however, stopped him. As he opened his eyes so he could look at her, he saw something that made him stop kissing her. "Honey, did you grow a wand out of your ass?" he asked, looking over her shoulder to where she was laying on him.

"What are you talking about!" she snarled before sitting up, straddling him.

"Get up and I will show you." he ordered as he grabbed her hips. "We'll continue after we get done with Gringotts, I promise." He said pleadingly as he felt his lower half awakening from Su's close proximity.

She glared at him before standing up, feeling things falling off of her as she looked at the now ruined cupboard. "You'd better." She growled before pulling herself off of him fully.

Harry on the other hand, smiled as he picked himself up off the floor, his hand reaching out to pick something up off the floor. "This is an interesting thing," He laughed, holding upa a white wand with a weird wand holster. "I have only seen a wand like this," he began. "When I was one year old." He said with a sigh, causing her eyes to widen.

"That's…" she gasped as he handled the wand.

"Yes dear," Harry smiled. "This is what Voldemort's wand looked like." He smiled, before giving her a sinister smile. "It's time we got the only revenge that I would need, revenge on the thing that killed my family." He said, and with a loud snap, the wand that looked like Voldemort's wand was snapped into three pieces. Su watched as Harry's face seemed to lighten ever so slightly.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"You have no idea." Harry smiled before sniffing the air. A grin popped on his face however, as he pulled out a piece of fallen parchment. Transfiguring a quill, Harry immediately wrote a note. "Dobby?" he called out, hoping that his friend would answer his call.

After only a second, Harry was greeted with the pop of a House Elf. "Harry Potter sir calls…" the elf began, before his eyes widened as he saw the two of them. "Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter!" the elf demanded, a ball of energy in each of his small hands.

"Dobby," Harry sighed. "It's me, Harry Potter, the boy who manipulated Lucius Malfoy to release you with my Uncle's dirty ass sock." He smiled again before looking down at the floor. "You tried to save me by closing the portal at Kings Cross in my second year."

"But… Harry Potter sir you've gotten so tall." Dobby gulped before looking at Harry's face as he pulled up the fringe of his hair.

"It's faded my friend," Harry smiled. "The Horcrux that was in my scar is now gone, and my scar has healed." He said as he watched his friend come to the conclusion that it was in fact him.

"Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby shouted, wincing when Harry held his finger in front of his lips to quiet the Elf. "What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"

"For one thing, would you accept me as your Master?" he asked. "I know of the House Elf debt and I know that a House Elf must be bound to a family." He explained, only to smile as Dobby proceeded to start crying while clutching at Harry's legs. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed.

"Of course it's a yes, dear." Su piped up with a giggle. "From what I see here, Dobby was just waiting for his 'Harry Potter sir' to call him." She said with a smile. "Dobby we need you to do something for us." She began as she kneeled in front of the elf, catching his attention. "Can you take care of some things for me my friend?" She said as Dobby retracted himself from Harry's legs to stare into her eyes.

"You are part elven?" Dobby asked, feeling something wrong with the air suddenly.

"Yes Dobby," Su smiled, holding out her hands to the elf. "We have both endured the Elven rituals."

"Dobby, I would be honored to share my magic with you, even if some of it would be your own." Harry smiled.

It took several minutes to complete the bond, and in a flash of light, Dobby was changed. Instead of his small frail body, now stood a four foot tall house elf with small yet muscular arms reaching out to grasp anything. Instead of the sock and pillowcase, Dobby now bore a pair of green and brown dress pants and a tank top being covered with a thigh length sleeveless trench coat with a nose height color.

"Looking good, Dobby." Harry smiled, drawing the House Elf to look into a mirror. "Now would you look at all that, brought on by a happy house elf bond."

Dobby popped with a smile several minutes later, tasks set before him. "Now, lets see if Marcel was right about our wands?" Su smiled anxiously, holding up her wand.

"First lets get our clothes back on." Harry chuckled, frowning slightly. "Do you think we should go with glamours or not?" he asked.

"I think honestly that we should definitely stay the way we are." Su sighed. "I think that not only will it hide us, since you look NOTHING like a fourteen year old and I know I don't." she giggled.

"Yeah, surprise, surprise, all that training and time, and I _STILL_ look like I'm sixteen." He sighed. "So, go with what we want to look? Got it." He laughed at the thought before looking out at the slowing down train. "We only have a few minutes." He said happily. "Time to get this done, and then get our stuff, then we have to deal with all of the people at the station." He explained, casting a repair spell as the cupboard repaired itself even as the wand landed in its pieces together, looking like it had never been snapped. Smiling at the thought, he had no second thought before his clothes changed. "Time to go." He said with a loud sigh as they exited the compartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron's Compartment

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron woke with a start, his head fuzzy as he tried to wipe at his eyes to clear them. Looking around for his friends, he could only frown as he felt several things out of place. One of them was that there were only one trunk in the rack, making him realize that he was the only one staying in the compartment. "Where is she?" he grumbled to himself as he felt the stiffness in his body. "Damn Half Bloods, causing me to get hurt." He growled as he felt more of his joints protesting his movement. "Where are we?" he asked. "What happened and why is it so damn dark out?"

As he stood, he caught sight of someone that he didn't want to see. A taller boy maybe a sixth year or a seventh walked by the compartment, too fast to see anything other than longer hair and a finer set of robes, and a gorgeous girl on his arm, the two of them giggling as they sped by, not even stopping to stare at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny Weasley was not having a good day. First she had been forced to stay in a room while her brother and his future slave bickered, even as her fiancée left the room, but even now, as she groaned loudly as she felt the headache from the multiple stunners she had received! Looking around she could see through blurred vision that there was something going on. _Great,_ she thought angrily as she stood up. _First Harry doesn't want to talk to me, then the train stops!_

"Attention all Students, we are fifteen minutes out from the station. Please have all of your belongings with you as you exit the train." Came the sound of the Conductor as Ginny began to walk slowly to the back of the train car. Opening her door she was mildly curious because as soon as she opened the door to her compartment, she was assaulted by the sight of three Slytherins standing there, and NONE of them were any good.

"What do you three pea-brains want?" she demanded, her wand sliding into her hand.

"Listen to the little girl!" Theodore Nott laughed as he looked at her from next to the window. "Trying to act all tough even though her 'mighty savior' isn't anywhere near her."

His two lackeys, on the other hand, could only chuckle dumbly as they seemed to mentally poke at her. "You can't even stop from getting into trouble." Came the voice of a stupid water-buffalo like creature that went by the name of Millicent Bulstrode. "Or is that just trying to suck up to your precious boy-who-lived?" she taunted.

Ginny snarled instantly at the taunt. "You don't even know what your talking about!" she shouted as she went for her wand. "Harry and I belong together!" she screamed.

A series of chuckling and laughter greeted this comment, causing Ginny to redden in anger before she whirled on the offender. What greeted her however, made her eyes widen and her mouth open in a gasp as she stared at the two in front of her. The man, as she looked at him, stood upright as he stopped laughing. And it was an impressive height in itself. He stood at maybe five foot eight, if not slightly taller, had what could only be a wiry frame on his body, covered by some kind of sleeveless robe, one that had a higher collar, extended about just below his nose but was opened. The rest of the outfit seemed to be a black silk and leather outfit.

The girl however, made her want to slap someone. She stood at about the same height as her companion if not a little bit smaller, but she wore a sleeveless robe set with a short skirt and vest shirt, but her long dark hair and near perfect complexion caused Ginny to growl. _Oriental hussy._ She thought angrily, not even caring that she was growling at the two. _When I'm Lady Potter,_ she snarled to herself. _Sluts like her and Chang will be gone when my husband is Minister._

"What is so funny, milord?" Millicent asked with a small curtsey, Theodore and his nameless goon giving a small bow.

"Well this little girl thinks she is going to be an Heir's Wife." The woman smiled. "Especially, since the Heir's of each family, well each of the Families, I'm not talking about the Weasleys, or the Nott Family, hell we're not even getting into the Bulstrode Bylaws." She laughed. "There are bylaws, for every, and I mean EVERY Ancient Family on up."

"And if you don't conform to the Bylaw, no matter if there's a supposed 'foolproof' Marriage Contract, it is nullified by the Bylaws." The man said with a smirk. "My family Bylaws for example," he said, pointing to a crest tattooed on his arm, one that Ginny didn't recognize. "State that I choose who I want, and that above everything, I have in no way, to choose a Pureblood." He said with a shrug. "Gotta love the Bylaws." He said with a smile, draping his arm over the girls shoulders. As they turned away, the man seemed to stop for a second before looking back at Millicent. "Oh, and before I forget, Miss Bulstrode, can you pass a message to your father, stating that after we get off at Kings Cross, I will be going to Gringotts. I would have him aware that I would like to 'rekindle' my families former business associates." He said with a small wink.

"Oh my Merlin." Millicent gulped, closing the Compartment door with a blush, effectively cutting everyone else out of the Compartment, including Nott and his friend.

"Good day gentlemen" the man smiled, before looking at Ginny. "Good day, crazy stalker lady." He said before the two seemed to disappear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Su could barely restrain her laughter as Harry and her quickly left the area of the compartments. "I can't believe you did that!" she laughed as she held onto Harry's muscled arm. "Best prank EVER!" she laughed.

"Well what do you expect?" he smiled, standing her back up as he moved to hold her from behind. "The Bulstrode Family may have been considered dark, but the Elven people weren't always Light." He explained.

"And since you've been saddled with the position of the Drow and Wood Elf Blood Heir, and have to go to Gringotts, which will make all kinds of things happen," Su said with a frown. "Love, I know that you are in need of multiple wives, but why Millicent?" she asked. "Not that there's anything wrong with her, but she doesn't exactly strike me as a family woman."

"Millicent is not going to be one of my wives." Harry smiled. "Besides, Scales is making it difficult as it is."

"Scales is talking to you?" she asked, startled. "I thought you would need the potion…"

"My forms have come back, same as with the two of us, my love." He sighed. "All bloody five of them." He groaned. "Faedrin is wanting to tell you to bend over so I can tame you again." He said with a slight twitch of anger in his face. "Great." He growled.

"What is it?" she asked, looking away from his face.

"Dealing with five immature Animagus forms that are all Magical and all horny as hell." Harry snarled, leaning against the window before rearing back and slamming his head on the window.

"Damnit, Love!" Su snarled, looking around for other people in the area, finding nobody she quickly pushed herself against him and whispered to him. "You tell those damn animals of yours, that we will take as much time as we want, and then we will tame them again." She smiled excitedly.

"Oh I'm sure we will." Harry chuckled. "Don't forget that we will still have to fulfill our promise to Azkoria." He smiled at her blush before he kissed her gently.

Only for her to attack his lips with an excited snarl.

"Excuse me." A snide voice called out from the end of the train car, causing the two to stop kissing and look at the origin, only to have them growl at him. "But you two need to stop kissing in such a public forum.

"Excuse us, Weasley." Harry growled. "But the last time we checked, this was the Express, NOT Hogwarts." He snarled, holding Su from behind. "And as such, you have no right to call anyone out on the return trip."

"And seeing as how you graduated from school," Su snarled. "You don't even belong on this train, much less in THIS cart." She said with a growl.

"You're not even students." Percy Weasley said with a snobbish huff, causing Harry to bristle as he felt barbs emerge. Percy quickly drew his wand, holding it up and pointing it at Su.

"I wouldn't point a wand, at her, Weasley." Harry growled. "You have the only best bet would be for you to hold that wand on me. Point it at my Mate again Weasley, and I will seriously call a blood feud against you, your little brother and anyone of those who side with you. Are we understood Weasley?"

"You are not a student!" Percy shouted anxiously as he looked at them. "You should not be here!" he said, pointing the wand at the both of them, making Harry bristle more.

"And that is where you are wrong, BOY!" Su snarled angrily. "Put down the wand, BOY, or my mate will have your head and those of your family." She advised angrily.

"Leave now." Harry snarled, his eyes now glowing green. "You have three seconds." He snarled as he felt claws breaking his skin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's Compartment

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed as she looked around the compartment, putting the book that she had almost finished away and slowly getting dressed, for the Muggle world. _I hope Mum has those books ready for me._ She thought as she looked outside the window at the approaching town of London. _I will need to get everything ready for when I visit the Weasleys._ She thought with slight disgust. "I swear I need to get Harry ready for me before long or I think that idiot Ronald is going to keep thinking I'm his property." She thought with a growl as she got everything ready for when she met her family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy Manor

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius Malfoy sneered as he looked across the forest where his mansion dwelled. Soon he turned around again, looking at a man he had met and served with under the Dark Lord. "Jameson," he began. "I called you here because I need some help." He explained with a sigh. "My wife is now a barren cow and so loose that I can't fit my dick into her." He growled. "Find a way for me to be rid of her."

"Lucius, are you sure about this?" Jameson asked, looking to his partner. "I mean, don't they have potions and charms to ensure Pregnancy?" he asked.

His partner on the other hand, lifted his hand up. "Mr. Malfoy," Francis Delahov said angrily. "You already _HAVE_ and heir." He explained. "I don't think the board of ANY country would allow you a divorce ALONG with a new wife."

"My partner brings up a good point, old friend." Jameson said with a frown. "The only way that you would be able to do that would be to say AND prove that your son is not your son." He said. "And then the board would try to ensure that you get her pregnant. They would sooner force her to get pregnant than allow a divorce."

"Your wanting us to circumvent the legislature, and lie to the powers that be that your son is not your son and that you have a barren wife, don't you?" Francis said with a hint of more anger then even before.

"I am in need of a new wife." Lucius snarled. "Make it happen." He demanded. "I don't care what you want me to do about her, but I want Narcissa out of my life. And I want someone younger, and for Merlin's sake, make her with lesser boobs. I can't stand the sight of that woman's utters anymore." He said with a snarl.

With a single nod, the two were gone, leaving Lucius Malfoy to his dreams of splendor. _Or maybe I'll just make her disappear._ He thought, fingering his wand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gringotts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius Black grumbled as he drew himself upright in his chair as he looked at the goblin in front of him. "So," he began, rubbing his hand over his face. "Your Healers have everything they need, and are able to help."

"That is correct, Sirius." Nipstrike sighed. "However, there is a problem my friend." He said, holding his hand up with a sheet of parchment. At Sirius' nod, the goblin continued. "Too much exposure to the Dementors has caused you to be infertile."

"Your telling me because I was set up," Sirius gulped.

"Your little soldiers are dead." Nipstrike frowned. "You are in need of a new Lord Black." He said worriedly. "I'm sorry my friend."

"Its okay." Sirius said with a watery smile. "I know what I have to do, my dear Goblin." He said before a chuckle. "Is everything I asked for back then finished?" he asked.

Nipstrike immediately chuckled with the idea that hit him. Pulling out some paperwork, Nipstrike handed it to the young man in front of him. "I believe the plans were completed yes." He said with a smile.

"Good." He said with a smile. "And I know that Harry is going to be on his way here after he gets through with the Express." Sirius said happily with a bark of laughter as he handled the parchment, giving a quick view.

"So you still want to continue with this?" Nipstrike asked worriedly.

"Of course." Sirius laughed before looking at the goblin. "The Bylaws have pretty much removed me as Lord Black. And since my last Will was done before I went after the Rat, Harry is my heir." He said with a chuckle. "And there's nothing that Dumbledore can do about it." He said with a maniacal chuckle before ending it with a bark of laughter. "And since Celene has disappeared again, after she woke up, we don't know what happened."

"Well she did say that she needed to get out of here before she started hurting others." Nipstrike said with a frown. "Then again with you hitting on her like you were."

"Hitting on her?" Sirius growled. "By Elven law she is my lifemate." He said with a heavy sigh.  
"Oh crap." He said before fainting himself.

"Figures." Nipstrike sighed before nodding to the door. "Please bring in the healers." He said with a sigh. "Lets get some potions in him so that we can get him started on his treatment." He explained as the goblins rushed into the room, multiple vials and bottles of potions that they quickly spelled into Sirius' mouth.

Nipstrike could only smile before looking into the pile of paperwork at his desk. "I sure hope we don't have too many problems with the accounts." He sighed angrily, then as if realizing who he would be dealing with, he could only groan as he rubbed his forehead. "And get me some pain potion, I have a feeling I'm going to be needing it soon." He called out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in the bowels of Hogwarts, something seemed to stir, as if something was calling someone, someone nobody would expect. A blue and green light seemed to glow ever so gently from a room that had never before been seen, one even deeper then the Chamber of Secrets. As if by some kind of command, a whisp-like voice called out from the darkness, only to become louder as the glow did, only for the words to be in an unknown language, unwitnessed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hogwarts Express

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the far end of the train, several different conversations were taking place, some about the people that they were going to see as they cleared most of London and began to unload their trunks from the overheads. At the room next to the farthest room however, was something else entirely. A balding man shifted out of his Animagus form, instantly frowning as he moved out of the compartment. "I never thought I would get out of that compartment." He whispered as he moved to the door of the back room. Entering the room slowly, he smiled when he realized that the door was no longer locked like it had been several hours ago. Quickly moving to the nearby cabinet, Peter Pettigrew quickly pulled out a small yet thin box laying on the middle cabinet. Opening it, he smiled in pleasure as he picked up the ivory wand, only for it to fall to pieces. Noticing a piece of parchment in the box, he picked it up and was instantly cursing in his mind.

_I smell a rat, Mr. Pettigrew. I spared your life once. _

_ I will not do so again. Say hello to the DMLE, bitch._

And with that, Peter Pettigrew grew afraid as he felt the full signs of a portkey transporting him to the Ministry Of Magic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kings Cross Station

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly Weasley could only frown as she saw the people around her as she waited for the train to arrive. _I still can't believe that the train is so late._ She thought as she tried to remember a time it was late in the past. _Wait a minute._ She frowned again. _The train has runes and wards PREVENTING it from being late._ She thought as she began to pace. _Maybe something bad happened?_ She fretted wordlessly as she looked around at other parents as they waited. She nearly walked over to a stranger couple that seemed to be huddling over a medallion in the corner. She instantly thought otherwise as she saw that they were a '_foreign'_ couple, and then as she turned away again, she heard the loud noises of the Hogwarts Entering the station.

As the train settled however, she felt a sense of foreboding as she that the back end of the train seemed like it had been damaged then repaired badly. As she moved closer to the train where she knew her kids would be getting off the train, she was almost knocked over by people. It nearly caused her to forget her way to where her babies would be coming off the train.

But she did NOT expect however, a red blur flying out of a now broken side of the front train cart and go skidding across the floor some feet in a heap. A scream however caused her to pay more attention to the heap to find that it was her recently graduated son, Percy. Looking closer as she ran to him, she saw that his robes were torn and that he looked worse for wear. A loud and thunderous howl stopped her advance on her son to care for him. Looking to where she thought all the noise was coming from, she frowned as she saw several people seem to run away from the train. Looking between the bodies she saw that there was in fact a rather large wolf now crouching as if it had landed on the Platform. It seemed to have a cross between yellow and light blue fur though it seemed impossible. Looking at the train cart revealed something else entirely. A rather tall looking woman was standing there, a burn mark on her shoulder, and her clothes seemed a little more torn. It didn't even occur to her that the woman standing there looking at the Wolf in concern had any kind of clothes on in fact. "HARLOT!" she shouted, pointing her wand at the woman, hoping to set her clothes right before she corrupted her children.

It was a bad mistake. The wolf immediately pounced on her and ripped her wand out of her hand, making Mrs. Weasley pass out in fright.

The only thing she could see was the wolf snarling at her, green eyes boring into her own as they closed, even as they heard the pops of apparition.

A/N: Okay there is a good stopping area as far as I am concerned. I need some help though. I don't know HOW I am going to word this prophecy. If any have any idea what they could come up with, please shoot me a PM. Thanks, read and review.


End file.
